


So This Is Love

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A Human loves a Werewolf, Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Full Moon, Idiots in Love, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Finn Balor was decidedlynota dog person.Cats were just the superior pet. If they wanted attention, they sought you out. Other than that, they were pretty much content to eat, sleep and amuse themselves.He was perfectly content with cats and preferred to merely tolerate dogs.All of those thoughts left his head as he lay in bed, petting his transformed werewolf boyfriend.





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Tumblr's amazing SixDegreesofSamson 
> 
> Title from the Cinderella song. 
> 
> Hope y'all love this as much as I do. I welcome your feedback and comments!

Finn Balor was decidedly _not_ a dog person. 

Cats were just the superior pet. If they wanted attention, they sought you out. Other than that, they were pretty much content to eat, sleep and amuse themselves. 

He was perfectly content with cats and preferred to merely tolerate dogs. 

All of those thoughts left his head as he lay in bed, petting his transformed werewolf boyfriend. He should have found this incredibly odd and yet, it felt _right_. 

Finn prided himself on his healthy skepticism. Yes, he played a demon, but it certainly wasn't real. He was a normal guy, with nothing remotely supernatural about him. 

Then, he met Elias. 

"Hey," Finn murmured, scratching the wolf between the ears. He exhaled, watching Elias whimper in his sleep. "Relax. You're not alone." 

Elias had initially been reluctant to tell Finn what his secret was. For the longest time, he always had an excuse why he was busy around the full moon. He had to wash his hair. His mother was in town. He had an early media appointment. He had the flu. 

_Always_ an excuse, _always_ pathetic. 

Elias rose, his grey-green eyes heavy with sleep. Finn turned, checking the red glowing numbers on the electric clock radio. 

_11:19 PM_

They still had hours before daybreak. Why was he so restless? 

Then, he stopped, turning 3 times. Flopping back down, he scooted over until he could rest his furry head on Finn's chest. Their eyes connected, as Finn reached over to scratch the wolf between the ears. 

_This sucks. I hate the full moon._

"Well, it's necessary for the tides," Finn mused. "Sorry you're feeling bad." 

Finn hadn't thought anything of Elias and his weird excuses. He actually assumed the man was just busy. It made more sense than anything else. Besides, it couldn't have anything to do with the moon. 

Then, everything changed. 

Finn accidentally stumbled upon Elias's secret while searching for a misplace itinerary. Elias had given him a spare key with instructions to 'use as needed'. He was supposedly at a meeting with someone. Finn desperately needed the itinerary to plan for his next day's travel, and more importantly, email to the car service. 

Walking into the room, he found a huge dog that seemed more wolf than dog. The only thought Finn had as he was confronted by the sleeping creature had been: 

_Why didn't I know Elias had a dog?_

Finn stopped, his back carefully pressed to the door. If Elias had a giant dog on the road, people would know. This wasn't the kind of thing one could easily hide. It just didn't make sense! 

Then, before Finn could make a quiet escape, the dog woke, bounding to his feet. He ran up to Finn, flashing rows of sharp white teeth as he growled and snarled. Finn's life rushed past him, as he began to consider the fact he might actually die. 

Coming there was the worst idea he'd ever had. They'd find his body in little bloody pieces and Finn Balor would be just another strange footnote in the history of professional wrestling. 

Then, the wolf figured out who stood in front of him. He sat down docilely, and gave Finn an annoyed glare. 

To Finn's surprise, he understood exactly what the wolf meant without words. 

_I can't get rid of you and the fact you're not running in terror says everything._

Finn merely nodded, squatting down to pet the wolf. 

From that moment on, Finn made it a point to spend every full moon with Elias. It wasn't his fault that he was like _that_ \- why should he suffer alone? 

He thought he would find it weird to watch Elias transform but it wasn't. If anything, he was fascinated by it. By now, it was more normal than anything else. 

"Hello." Finn smirked, noticing Elias staring up at him. His eyes were soft, and full of affection. "What's going on in that head of yours?" 

_I'm as close to a dog as a man can be. This is normal to you?_

"More than you'd imagine." Finn knew he could have anyone he wanted between his looks and his charm. Yet, he didn't want anyone else. All he wanted was this incredibly eccentric wolf man and all of his quirks. 

What fun was a gorgeous man who ultimately ended up being very boring? What fun were poolside cabanas if the one you shared it with ended up being absolutely miserable to be around? 

Finn would much rather be holed up in the tiny hotel room, snuggling with his transformed werewolf boyfriend. This was what living your best life was truly about. 

They had had conversations about their future, and how it might look. They didn't know where it might lead and that was okay. They were ready to go happily towards the future together. Be it a house in the suburbs, an NYC condo or a cardboard box- they'd be happy as long as they were together. 

Elias nudged him with his paw. Finn gazed down, shaking his head to loosen the thoughts. He hadn't meant to get so lost in his head. 

_Quit thinking so loud. Relax._

"Easy for you to say- you get to howl at the moon while I scratch your butt." Finn laughed, ignoring Elias's indignant stare. 

_I do not howl at the moon._

Finn noticed he doesn't deny the butt scratches.

"I'm going to sleep." Finn lifted his head just enough to lean over and kiss the top of Elias's shaggy head."Wake me if you need me. Your water and Advil's on the side table. Love you." 

Elias shifted, burying his snout in the crook of Finn's neck. He nuzzled and nudged until Finn twisted enough to make eye contact. 

"Can I help you?" Finn did his best to sound as annoyed as he could muster. 

_Love you too. Sweet dreams. You always forget I can't talk._

Finn rolled over, allowing Elias to rest on his arm. Finn knew his arm would soon fall asleep but he didn't care. 

This was Finn Balor's new normal. 

Finn lay still, listening to Elias's breathing go soft and even. Finally content his love was at peace, he drifted off to sleep. 

This wasn't the life he envisioned but it was the life he needed. 

-fin-


End file.
